No Highway in the Sky (1951 film) Credits
Category:Pepino the Boy Cartoon Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Opening Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:End Credits Category:Famous Studios Category:Rated G Opening Credits *RKO Radio Pictures *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Walt Disney presents *Bobby Driscoll as Pepino the Boy and Vincent Price as Dr. Thung in No Highway in the Sky *from the Novel by: Nevil Shute *Color by Technicolor *A Famous Studios Production *With the Talents of: James Stewart, Marlene Dietrich, Glynis Johns, Jack Hawkins, Janette Scott, Elizabeth Allan, Ronald Squire, Jill Clifford, Niall MacGinnis, Kenneth More, Dora Bryan, Felix Aylmer, Maurice Denham, Wilfrid Hyde-White, John Lennox, Bessie Love, Arthur Lucas, Pete Murray *Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Robert O. Cook, Harold J. Steck *Film Editor: Lloyd Richardson *Assistant Directors: Mike Holoboff, Rusty Jones, Lloyd L. Richardson, Ted Sebern *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson *Story Editor: Charles Palmer *Secretaries: Marie Dasnoit, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Copyright MCMLI Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 5182 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local 852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound System *Musical Score by: Scott Bradley, Oliver Wallace, Paul Smith *Songs by: Sammy Fain, Bob Hilliard, Don Raye, Gene De Paul, Mack David, Jerry Livingston, Al Hoffman *Orchestration: Joseph Dubin *Vocal Arrangements: Jud Conlon *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Writer: Aldous Huxley *Story and Styling: Winston Hibler, Ted Sears, Bill Peet, Erdman Penner, Joe Rinaldi, Milt Banta, Bill Cottrell, Dick Kelsey, Joe Grant, Dick Huemer, Del Connell, Tom Oreb, John Walbridge, T. Hee, Xavier Atencio *Layout: Mac Stewart, Tom Codrick, Charles Philippi, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Don Griffith, Thor Putnam, Lance Nolley, Sual Bass, Xavier Atencio *Layout Artist: Ken Anderson *Color and Styling: Mary Blair, John Hench, Ken Anderson, Claude Coats, Don Da Gradi *Backgrounds: Ray Huffine, Art Riley, Dick Anthony, Brice Mack, Thelma Witmer, John Jensen, Alan Maley *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Directing Animators: William Hanna, Milt Kahl, Ward Kimball, Robert Clampett, Frank Thomas, Eric Larson, John Lounsbery, Ollie Johnston, Tim Burton, Wolfgang Reitherman, Marc Davis, Joseph Barbara, Les Clark, Norm Ferguson *Character Animators: Hal King, Judge Whitaker, Hal Ambro, Bill Justice, Phil Duncan, Bob Carlson, Don Lusk, Cliff Nordberg, Harvey Toombs, Fred Moore, Marvin Woodward, Hugh Fraser, Charles Nichols, Art Stevens, George Kreisl, Ken O'Brien, Richard Williams Studio, Irven Spence, Ray Patterson, Ed Barge, Kenneth Muse *Effects Animators: Josh Meador, Don MacManus, Gorge Rowley, Blaine Gibson *Assistant Animators: Retta Davidson, Chuck Downs, Ken Southworth, Ken Walker *Ink & Paint: Eve Fletcher, Jeanne Lee Keil, Carmen Sanderson, Val Vreeland *Inker: Beryl Kemper *Checker: Buf Nerbovig *Painter: Betty Stark *Producers: Walt Disney, Fred Qrimby *Directors: Clyde Geronimi, Hamilton Luske, Wilfred Jackson *Production Supervision: Ben Sharpsteen Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production *Cast: **Bobby Driscoll as Pepino the Boy **Vincent Price as Dr. Thung **James Stewart as Theodore Honey **Marlene Dietrich as Monica Teasdale **Glynis Johns as Marjorie Corder **Jack Hawkins as Dennis Scott **Janette Scott as Elspeth Honey **Elizabeth Allan as Shirley Scott **Ronald Squire as Sir John, Director **Jill Clifford as Peggy, Stewardess **Niall MacGinnis as Captain Samuelson, Pilot **Kenneth More as Dobson, Co-Pilot **Dora Bryan as Rosie, Barmaid **Felix Aylmer as Sir Philip **Maurice Denham as Major Pearl (Tour guide) **Wilfrid Hyde-White as Fisher, Inspector of Accidents **John Lennox as Farnborough Director **Bessie Love as Aircraft passenger **Arthur Lucas as Farnborough Director **Pete Murray as the Radio Operator